


Sherry n' Jake

by Art_lover_Lina



Series: Resident Evil [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Blood and Gore, Bomb threat, DSO Agents, Dad - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Gore, Heartbreak, Helena is a good friend, Idiots in Love, Jake has issues with Leon, Jake is an ass, Leon is sherry's dad, Leon's stealth, Love Confessions, M/M, Mad Scientists, Marriage Proposal, Mercenaries, Protective Dad, Sad Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry & Jake, Sherry is the best, Sweet, They are dating but don't know it yet, Washington D.C., criminals, jake is a little shit, leon is a drunk, leon is protective of sherry, yet another threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: Jake Muller is back on US soil, and Sherry iniciates the Jake protocol with Hunnigan on her side monitoring everything. Turns out the mercenary might be involved in some shady business that might present a threat to the United States of America.Leon makes his appearance as the overprotective dad XDHope you like it <3<3<3I didn't think of a title :D, so help me choose one pleasethird chapter is mostly CHREON <3
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin & Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Series: Resident Evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140605
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Part one: The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to make this a one shot, but it's over 13000 words and I'm far from finishing it, so i've decided to finally post it here <3 divided into 2 parts.

Three years have passed since they last saw each other.

Sherry continued her work for the DSO, Division of Security Operations, now reassigned under another agent. Her place in the DSO was not compromised in any way by Simmon’s actions and she was praised for having survived yet another situation like the one she’d already lived through in Raccoon city and having been the one to bring the information, Jake’s analysis and tests from the time they’d been neo-umbrellas guinea pigs, information that had prevented a world scale infection plan performed by Neo-Umbrella’s, Ada Wong formerly known as Carla, a victim to Simmon’s depraved experiments on cloning.

The DSO and Sherry herself had decided not to disclose much information regarding Jake Muller or Wesker, as they had learned was his father’s last name.

The two maintained secret contact, said contact being he would write occasional letters and she would text to whichever phone number he was using at the time, which was not explicitly written on the letters, for safety and fun off course. They created a secret code for communicating in case their messages were intercepted by unwanted parties. It was exciting for both of them and it only helped to make the feelings they had for the other grow.

Jake still worked as a mercenary, being the only thing, he felt like he was able to do. He’d been doing it most of his life and really where else could he be of use with the abilities he’d refined over the years, it was not like the government would ever give him a job, not that he wanted it nor they could hire him, or could they?

Sherry had asked Leon’s ‘friend’, and DSO agent, Ingrid Hunnigan to help her keep track of Jake somehow. He’d been taking jobs that clashed with her moral compass and her feelings for the red-headed boy, who happened to be a hot-headed idiot 5 years younger than her.

Jake Muller was clearly dangerous and could pose a threat to any country if he ever joined or took a job as part of any terrorists’ cell, like he had done in Edonia, with the bioterrorist attack that ultimately put her in his way.

Sherry felt strongly about helping him straighten his life, but he had also been quite adamant in refusing her help, calling her too naïve, thinking his soul and sins could ever be forgiven just cause his blood had helped saved millions and what not, cause of his antibodies, the ultimate heritage his ‘psycho’ of a father had passed onto him.

She heard her phone ringing, took it from her back pocket and answered, it had been a long time since Hunnigan had given her an update on Jake’s movements, but then again she also was a very busy woman who worked for the security of their country, it wasn’t like she had enough time on her hands to also keep an eye on every movement the man made.

Sherry quickly picked up when she read the callers id, “Agent Birkin here” her voice chirpy as ever.

“Hey there agent, I have some good news for you” Hunnigan spoke, in her screen a 100% match for a photo of a Jake Wesker situating him at the Baltimore/Washington international airport.

“Wha-what is it!?” Sherry couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice hearing news about him after months.

Hunnigan chuckled, “he’s in the country” her fingers worked her magic as she looked for all the data on where he was and where he’d go, “he entered the United States of America at 10:30am, under the name of Hank Albertson”

It was Sherry’s time to laugh, “off course he did” using his father’s name as a reference in his last name as if he was mocking them, “send me anything you can get your hands on, plan ‘Jake’ is on the run” she hung up, paid the bill at the cafe she’d been drinking at and left to get a ride for the airport.

She’d been in California visiting her aunt, so it’d be hours before she could meet with Jake again. Sherry was giddy, her smile glowing even, her heart was beating so fast and her cheeks flushed pink as she thought of her ‘friend’ and being reunited with him after all these years.

The plane departed at 12:15pm from LAX, domestic flight from California to Washington DC, travel time 4hours 53minutes, arriving at the Baltimore/Washington international airport with a 30 min delay at 5:38pm on the 2nd of August.

She had left her luggage at her aunt’s bringing only a backpack with her. Fortunately, her pc fit perfectly with a change of clothes for the weekend and her wallet. The weather was perfect since it was still summer, so she wouldn’t be needing heavy clothing, for there wouldn’t be cold temperatures at night below 17 degrees Celsius.

Sherry hurried out of the plane and flew through customs showing her DSO badge, she really was on duty so no guilty feelings were ‘felt’ on using her authority to skip the line. She took a cab and called Ingrid,

“Hunnigan, Agent Birkin here, I have arrived at the B/W airport already” she asked for the driver to wait as she got an address, “do you have his location?”.

The taxi driver was angry saying some stuff about making him loose some clients as she waited for her ‘damned’ address, shutting up as she shot him a ridiculously cute but deadly glare and flashing her badge.

“I’ve connected with the street cameras, he’s currently at Bethesda, Maryland, in a Mexican restaurant, I’ll send you his coordinates” Hunnigan sent her his location to her phone, “I’ve run a face scan of known terrorists or mercenary groups he could be working with and one big guy popped up”

Ingrid send the data to Sherry’s phone, “the man in the picture is Oskar Laang, he used to work as a physicist here in the United States before he was accused of espionage and escaped to Russia back in the 90’s” she was writing a report already to send their superiors so they’d be in on Sherry’s movements regarding his possible implication on a possible attack and partnership with known mercenary Jake Wesker, “be safe and good luck agent” Ingrid said before she hung up.

Sherry smiled and gave her driver the address, “Well I hope you got money lady, this ride ain’t gonna be cheap” he grinned. For the entirety of the ride she read through the files Ingrid had sent her, the information regarding the case against Laang and the threats he’d made before he disappeared in 1992.

50 minutes later and 90 bucks less, she was standing in front of a police station.

Sherry walked in asking for the chief of the police station, everybody ignored her, skinny pretty blonde girl like her most likely it wouldn’t be anything important enough to bother their chief with.

A policeman approached her and asked Sherry to speak with him, “need anything? something stolen from you miss…?” he asked politely, which only angered Sherry. She hated when people treated her like a child, as if she wasn’t an agent of the DSO working for the security of their country.

Sherry gave him an annoyed smile and asked in her nicest tone, “would you please, officer…” she looked down to see his name, “Ackerman, be as kind as to lead me to your superior’s office”

“Official business” she showed him her badge and grinned as he moved out of her way and lead her to the lady in charge.

“Chief? An agent of the government is here asking to see you” he stepped out letting Sherry in and leaving, closing the door behind him.

“Good afternoon, ma’am” Sherry smiled, she let her bag on a chair and approached the desk to shake the woman’s hand, “I need your help to find this man ASAP” she placed her phone on the table displaying a photo of Jake Wesker, 24 years old.

“Nice to meet you agent, but why would we assist you in this man hunt?” the big woman looked intimidating and she was only sitting.

Her curly black hair was tied up in a bun, she looked polished and perfect like her organized and spotless desk. Chief Amanda Burke stood up to take a look at the photography, “Handsome man, what did he do to get you attention?”

“I have sources that led me to think this man is the only one with the knowledge of an incoming terrorist attack” Sherry had to play her cards right to get everyone on her side and ultimately getting to Jake.

“A terrorist attack?” the woman snickered, Sherry nodded.

“Then why are you here agent?” Chief Burke sat back on her chair, looking at Sherry with challenging eyes, waiting for an answer that didn’t mean she was wasting her time talking to her right now.

“He was seen less than an hour ago at a restaurant five minutes from here” she showed her the coordinates on her phone, “I need your help and an official reason to get him to talk with me”

Now the chief was interested, her brow was raised, she looked amused, “oh, an ex-maybe? You like dangerous boys don’t you sweetie” she laughed and nodded when Sherry involuntarily blushed, “I’ll help you, but there better be a real threat or I’ll be arresting you for playing with and abusing your power as well as wasting my time” her threat made Sherry nod energetically as she shivered with fear and excitement.

“Send me this picture, I’ll have my men out on the streets looking for him” Chief Burke looked back at her screen and resumed her typing, “what are you waiting for girl? go” she shooed sherry away.

“Yes ma’am, just one more thing” Sherry shielded away a little when the woman shot her a glare, “and what is that agent?” Chief Burke asked, annoyed.

“He’s not to be approached directly, just let me know and wait till I get there before your men do anything” she thanked her and left the station before the terrifying woman changed her mind.

Sherry send her the photo of Jake and walked towards the restaurant he’d been in, looking for information.

“Hi, agent Sherry Birkin” she showed a waitress her badge, “I need to know if this man was here and how long ago that was” she showed the girl the same photo she’d just send Chief Burke.

The girl blushed, “yeah, he was” she pointed to a table, “he was here for like 15 minutes, ate and left almost 30 minutes ago”

“Did you notice which direction he took off” she asked, the girl seemed to like him so she probably followed him with her eyes as he left. Sherry felt a pang of ugly jealousy at the thought, irrational as it may seem they hadn’t seen each other for years even though they’d managed to stay in contact.

“Um, yeah, he left in that direction” the girl pointed right, “oh, and he got a call which is why, I think, he left” the girl gasped remembering.

“Did you happen to hear something, see an id caller?” she asked hopeful. The girl shook her head and apologized for not being of much help, Sherry thanked her and left.

She walked and walked for hours unable to find him on her own. She went back to the station to ask for any updates. Unfortunately, no officer had spotted him during their patrol.

Sherry thanked them and left to find a place to stay the night at.

She found a motel a 15-minute drive away from the station. She ordered a pizza and sat on the bed eating as she stared at her phone hoping a call would come in telling her they’d found him. After she finished her pizza she took a shower and headed off to bed so she could rest for a couple of hours.

She got a call by 5am, an officer had crossed paths with a group of drunken men. She quickly got up and dressed, they’d managed to arrest a couple of them that got into a fight.

Sherry rushed to the station, where she found the two drunk men with black eyes and scratches all over. Their hands were cuffed and they were muttering curses under their breath like bickering children who were under the supervision of their mother.

Sherry approached them, analyzing the way they were dressed, their faces, birth marks, scars or tattoos so she could send the info for agent Hunnigan to analyze and search for affiliations to any terrorist group or wanted lists in any country.

She made a list of those, snapped a pic of them and sent them to agent Hunnigan. Sherry took a chair and positioned it in front of their cells.

“Hello boys, good morning” Sherry smiled at them, “I was wondering if either one of you knows this boy” she showed them a photo of Jake.

They both turned their heads and ignored her, Sherry sighed, she had not slept very well and all the excitement she’d felt yesterday was beginning to wear off. She left to get some coffee and sat next to their cells as she waited for Hunnigan’s search result.

20 minutes later a buzzing on her pocket brought her back from her daydreaming. It was a list of associates they’d been matched with in the search agent Hunnigan had done base off their characteristics and photos.

“You’re not really the noisy type, are you boys?” she looked at them and back to Ingrid’s findings on her phone.

“Petty theft, some arson jobs that didn’t actually hurt anybody” she read through the list, “got arrested a couple of times”.

Both men looked at her with fear in their eyes, they were obviously not wanted, neither were they dangerous criminals and most likely got mixed into this because of some gang member-wannabe friend.

“Come on boys tell me the truth” Sherry’s tone playful, “we know this man is in town and might be affiliated to a known enemy of our country” they both flinched but kept their mouths shut, neither one wanted to speak but to Sherry, she’d already beaten them at their cat and mouse game.

“Alright, first to speak gets to walk” she said it so calmly, the officers that were near her stood up in alert at her words, and so did the men in cuffs.

Both criminals started talking and did so, so fast Sherry wasn’t able to document most of what they’d said.

“Okay, thank you so much gentlemen” she stood up from her chair with a satisfied smile on her face, “now who wants to do the honors and tell me where I could find this man here” she showed them the photo of Jake once again. Both men shook, they’d already said too much and had realized they were not safe either being on the streets.

“I-I don’t know him I swear!” the man named Greg said with his hands up, almost pleading for it to be true.

“And you?” she looked at Kite, “do you also happen to not remember the man in the photograph?” her crooked eyebrow and mean stare had the man down on his knees begging her not to make him tell her.

She began to wonder, who the hell was Jake working with, was it really Oskar and why did he take the job in the first place. Yeah he was a mercenary and that’s what they do, take the highest paying job that is achievable with your abilities and frankly, she wondered what type of job Jake could ever be unfit for.

“Baby sitting” she laughed at the thought, yeah he’d probably suck at that. A tint of pink blush creeped on her cheeks as she thought of him and how they’d be rejoined soon.

Finally, after some pleading and ignoring, questioning and threatening Greg admitted to having seen him, “but you ain’t heard that from me” he said knowing that most likely would get him killed.

“Off course boys, you’ll be cared for, fed and stay here until this matter is sorted out” Sherry smiled at the men and asked an officer to bring her a map and a pen. “I’m not asking your gang’s or your boss’s whereabouts” she said placing the map on the floor for both of them to see, “I just need you to point to an area where I might, accidentally might I add, find this man” she said with humor.

Both men reluctantly marked a spot on the map, both were fairly close and inside a 2-mile radius not far from the station.

“I don’t think you’ll find them” Kite said looking nervously down, at his cuffed hands, “we are supposed to move the shipment to a place they have in the DC area”

“we don’t know exactly where” Greg muttered, “and shut up Kite unless you want to wake up dead” it wasn’t a threat but a reminder that they were criminals and their boss wouldn’t be happy to know they’d been caught by the police fighting while drunk, not long before their operation got busted.

Sherry asked for a couple of officers in service to help her scout the area, with the instruction to not interact with the subject until she arrived.

~Hours later~

“Heard you’ve been looking for me” a familiar voice spoke from behind her. Sherry didn’t lower her guard, these guys had been playing games with her enough already, she turned around pointing her gun at him.

“Wow” Jake’s hands were up showing he had not weapons, “easy there super girl” he teased her with an old nick name.

She rolled her eyes, “it’s been too long Mr. Wesker or should I call you Hank Albertson” her tone rather composed so much unlike the giggling girl inside of her, Sherry hoped he didn’t notice the faint pink blush to her cheeks.

He laughed bringing his hands down and taking on a more relaxed posture, “What brings you here?” Jake sounded serious, though care could still be read in between the lines. He stood closer the her, not in a threatening way, but in a I’m trying to flirt with you but I don’t really know how, kinda way. His body resting against the door now seemingly calmed, his hand reaching to touch her, but Sherry flinched away. She didn’t need any distractions right now, when there could be an actual menacing threat against their country.

“Jake Wesker you’re under arrest” Sherry liked going against him, the amused look on his face whenever she acted out of character or did something he didn’t expect was so satisfactory she couldn’t stop doing it.

She pulled out a pair of cuffs and shoved them at him, “put them on and cooperate” he looked at her, those eyes that always seem to follow her every move, looking at her with a playful smile on his face.

“Oh my, I didn’t know you were into this kind of play” he teased though he didn’t put the cuffs on. Jake stood closer to her, both waiting to make their move and then ‘clasp’ the cuffs were on.

Both smiles of satisfaction faded as they realized they’d cuffed the other as they cuffed them back. Now they were joined, trapped as Sherry had decided to go back to her motel room, alone after a fruitless search for him. Ditching the officer with the key since she’d planned to take him back to the precinct by herself, once and if she managed to find him.

“Seriously Jake?” Sherry groaned, she lifted their arms showing him and angry stare, that seemed more like an adorable attack to Jake than a threat. He chuckled, his free hand moving up to move the strands of hair away from Sherry’s face, almost lovingly, she thought blushing at his actions.

“I’m always serious” he smirked, “and you finally called me just Jake” she stared at him for some time before they both burst into laughter.

“Agent” an officer burst in, he stared at the scene before him not getting why an agent of the government would be casually laughing with a criminal, “Agent Birkin, is everything okay?”

Sherry cleared her throat, composing herself, “yes” she looked at Jake and smiled, “help me please escort this man to the precinct”.

Jake stopped her from moving, his free hand was around her neck and her back was now pressed against his chest.

“Really! You’re using me as a shield?!” she cried out in anger, “Jake for god’s sake!”

“Didn’t think you’d be one to believe in god” he chuckled, but his body didn’t budge at her protests, keeping her restrained.

The young officer had his gun pointed at them, he was so confused by now he would probably end up shooting Sherry thinking she was working with a terrorist. “Le-let her go” he said with a shaky voice and no confidence at all.

“How cute” Jake teased the man, “put it down before you hurt yourself” the officer’s hands shook in anger, his gun was still pointed at them and he didn’t seem anywhere close to dropping it.

“Jake please” her voice sounded like an open wound, hurt, “I need you” his grip faltered but Sherry didn’t move knowing the young officer would shoot Jake given the chance.

“I don’t think you can afford me” Jake said, a cocky smile and cold stare that had her shrieking away wondering if she even really knew him, if he felt anything remotely close towards her as she felt about him.

Sherry looked at him, pained expression in her beautiful icy-blue eyes, her hand on his chest as she slowly close the gap between them kissing him. Her soft lips pressing against his chapped ones, moving slowly, bravely, but certain that her heart would break if he didn’t kiss her back anytime soon.

His body tensed under her soft touch, Jake had not been expecting Sherry to do anything remotely close to kissing and certainly not feeling this good while doing so. He gave in, his lips finally moving against Sherry’s making her gasp as her pained heart warmed with the love she felt towards the rebellious mercenary that was five years younger than her. Jake’s arms circled around her waist bringing her body closer to his.

She moaned into the kiss, before turning red and breaking free of his grasp, completely embarrassed from her actions. “Sorry, don’t shoot” she begged the officer who seemed to be as confused as Jake was, his hold trembling as he debated whether to shoot her as well.

“Jake!” she screamed when she felt Jake grab her and ran, crushing the poor officer against the wall making him drop his gun. The officer had no time to react and didn’t shoot at them as they escaped. Jake guided them through the building they were in and outside to a more secure area for them to talk, with more privacy.

Sherry’s face was flushed, her mouth open as she tried catching her breath from being pulled into Jake’s running spree. She looked so beautiful like that, Jake couldn’t resist wanting to continue their kiss. He approached her, one arm held her against him as the other went up to cup her face and bring her in for a kiss, which she rejected.

Sherry turned her face away from him, not because it wouldn’t have been amazing to kiss him properly, but cause she had to convince him to want to work with her.

“Jake…” Sherry whispered, still completely embarrassed, her face pressed against his strong-broad chest, while his hand rested on the small of her back, “I really do, need your help” her voice made her sound tired as it cracked. The thought of what would happen if he didn’t, hurt so much. He was a criminal, a mercenary, who had probably killed and done horrible things, but she still cared so much, she didn’t want him to leave her again.

“I will” he whispered against her ear and smirked when he felt her shiver in his embrace, “I’ll always be there when you need me”

Sherry took a deep breath and steeped out of that warmth, his body emanated that made her feel so secure. He would protect her, she knew, but Sherry knew she wasn’t going to be able to protect him unless he made friends or at least allies with “us good guys” as she’d phrased once.

“What do you need super girl?” Jake asked, looking for a table to sit and chat at. He had taken her to small coffee shop that didn’t seem to have any cops nor known associates to him around.

Jake took her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers trying to mask as best as he could the cuffs that were linking them together. They sat at a table at the back of the coffee shop, your typical table at the back with low lights, perfect for someone who didn’t wish to be seen or bothered.

Sherry followed behind him, sitting next to him at the table, feeling a little nervous. Jake’s boss would most likely send other mercenaries to kill him, chief Burke has probably already been debriefed of the events regarding hers and Jake’s escape from the young officer, that saw them in an intimate and compromising position.

She groaned, now her reputation was going to depend on whether she could convince the United States of America that Jake wasn’t a threat to them and that he could actually/eventually if allowed to, become a great asset.

“Jake, what are you doing?” Sherry looked into his grey eyes, searching for answers, trying to understand what thoughts were running through his mind.

“We” he said with a comical smile, “are running away from the police” he said it like a joke, but his eyes told a different story. Jake looked intimidating enough, no one had even bothered to attend to their table. He squeezed her hand, that was still in his hold, “you’ll be okay super girl”

“We just have to figure out how to move around without being bothered by the police” Jake said taking a napkin and asking Sherry for a pen. “We need to keep my reputation afloat” she scolded him, it was no time to be joking and he knew it, which is why he was trying to steal some time and waste it being in her presence knowing he was most likely going to jail or die.

“Jake” Sherry’s voice firm, wanting his attention to be fully focused on her, “do you know who Oskar Laang is?” she asked, scared of what his answer might be.

“Am I supposed to?” he answered with a smile, and she knew he was lying, “what do we do now, your call super girl”

“what we need, is to draw up a plan and make sure that no act of terrorism will actually happen” she took the pen an officer had given her ours ago, back at the precinct.

He rolled his eyes, “always duty first, pleasure never huh” though she had kissed him before they’d even discussed what it was she actually wanted from him, so point for Sherry.

“God Jake” Sherry stood up annoyed, “why do you always have to make it so hard for people to want to trust you?!” she could feel tears forming in her eyes, “why can’t you just….” She turned around wanting to leave, forgetting they were cuffed to each other. Unfortunately, and expectedly she was stopped in her tracks as the cuffs dug into her wrist hurting her.

“Stop” Jake said, his hand reaching to wipe a tear that managed to slip down Sherry’s cheek, “I don’t want to hurt you, but this is who I am Sherry” his look softened as he looked at her with loving eyes, his other hand rubbing circles against Sherry’s hurt wrist as he pulled her back down next to him.

“But… you’re not as bad as you think you are” Sherry’s lip trembled, “I don’t hate you, remember?” she gave him a shy smile as Jake caressed her cheek.

“I am, you just can’t see it” he whispered, they were close enough they didn’t need to speak normally to hear each other. Her lips brushed his as she said, “I’m the only one that knows you Jake” and with that they both closed the gap, kissing softly, lips barely touching, neither wanting to push the other too much, too afraid they might ruin the fragile moment.

“You are amazing” Jake’s words barely audible for anyone but Sherry, who pressed her lips against his, her hand at the back of his head pushing him towards her.

When their lips parted it took them several minutes to speak again, flushed cheeks and shy glances as their hands found their way back in the others, intertwining their fingers.

“Sherry” low, deep voice, brought her back from her daydreaming, “we need to go” she finally noticed they’d been there for far too long and an officer was bound to walk by and spot them anytime.

They quickly left the coffee shop, Jake stopped a cab and pulled Sherry in with him.

“We need to get my things back at the motel” she reminded him, “it’ll be dangerous and probably surrounded by cops” Sherry said with confidence in her eyes, she was determined to see this through with him.

Jake grinned, “just my type of date” he chuckled when Sherry blushed at his words, going back to hiding her face from embarrassment. He moved her head to rest on his shoulder and smiled like a fool in love the rest of the 5-minute drive.

The driver let them off, near the parking lot at the back of the motel. They snuck in looking around for cops. Sherry had no weapon, but she’d seen Jake take one from an ankle holster.

“No shooting officers” she warned him.

He furrowed his brows, “but, what if they shoot at you?” she groaned, shaking her head.

“Not even then” Sherry said firmly, not leaving place for discussion, “they are doing their job, we are the fugitives” Jake rolled his eyes and lowered his gun without putting it away.

“A warning shot would suffice” he thought.

It hadn’t been hard but they had managed to sneak in past a couple of agents in blue and in her room, which happened to be unlocked. Sherry headed for her backpack checking if her things were still there, she put the straps on and motioned Jake to move. They were spotted on their way out, but luckily the man had been alone and with a scowl from a judgmental Sherry, Jake had knocked him out.

“What?” he said with a grin, “I didn’t shoot anybody”.

They couldn’t take the train and most likely, since it had already been 20 minutes since their escape, every officer in the city must know their names and status as off that moment.

Sherry took out her phone and called for Ingrid, “agent Birkin, what’s your status? I see you are being accused of helping a terrorist escape, what is going on?”, Hunnigan was typing as fast as she could trying to get all footage and information sent by the police chief herself.

“Jake was… it’s complicated” she wanted to avoid the topic of their multiple kisses, “we need a way out, that won’t create any more trouble”

“I could have agent Kennedy meet you at the train station” Hunnigan quickly sent a message to Leon, “you guys will have to take the metro or a bus out and into DC area. I’ve intercepted the message sent from the police but it’s only a matter of time before they manage to go through, you guys need to hurry”

Sherry looked at the phone, “we’re 20 minutes away from the train station” she said worried, “if we don’t make it there, run Jake”,

“For real, take my phone” she handed her device to him, “meet with Leon and get this matter sorted out” Jake stopped her from saying anything else.

“You think I’d leave you here, when I didn’t back then while we fought those infected psychos” he took her hand and run down the street following the shortest route, with less chances of running into patrol cars, marked by the map Hunnigan send them.

Sherry couldn’t help but ran while smiling as she thought of how amazing Jake was. He could make her feel a different things with just a touch, a glance and how safe being close to him could make her feel.

Jake was happier than he had been in months, years even, just seeing Sherry at that motel, knowing she was looking for him was enough to make him want to leave everything behind.

He stopped in his tracks, an arm in front of Sherry keeping her behind him in case some cop happened to spot them and chose shooting over speaking. “On me” Jake pointed to the parking lot, there weren’t many cars so she instantly got what he meant.

“Jake, no” she looked at him horrified, she’d never once in her life done anything remotely close to not being legal.

“It’s our only way out” Jake pointed out, “and it’s quite a sweet ride” he smirked at her frown, it was a Chevy Camaro ‘69, a black beauty, unless the owner reported it missing in the span of 10 minutes that was going to take them to reach DC and meeting with this Leon hero, Sherry liked bragging about, they could slip by unnoticed.

“This is wrong” Sherry protested, but she had no other choice, since they were still connected by the cuffs and well Jake was already getting the car opened and working it so they could get going.

“Come in super girl” he patted his thigh, a smirk on his face as she blushed when she got what he meant. Off course they couldn’t get in the car on opposite sides, but why did he have to make it so embarrassing for her, she thought as she climbed inside the car. For a second it seemed like she was straddling him, her thighs on either side of his and her chest pressed against Jake’s, that had them both short of breath as both hearts beat loud and fast. Sherry could not have moved any faster, as she moved out of his lap and onto the co-pilot’s seat.

They were both awkwardly silent and none said a thing even after Jake turned the engine on and speed his way down the street on his way out of the city.

It was Sherry who after 5 minutes finally broke the silence, she dialed Leon’s number waiting a couple of rings before the man himself picked up.

“Sherry are you alright?!” he sounded really worried, “how are you on getting out of there?” Leon, sweet boy he was always too much of a good guy, always worried for Sherry. He almost had a heart attack when he heard she’d joined the DSO, he was terrified when he’d met her in China three years ago when she was escorting Jake during the outbreak that threatened to turn the entire world into a J’avo or a fucking parasite zombie.

“I’m fine” she laughed managing to relax, it was nice to hear his voice.

“Is that your Hero?” Jake asked her, a bit jealous seeing how easy it was for that man to make her laugh even under these circumstances.

Sherry nodded to Jake while she continued speaking with Leon, he send her the coordinates of a safe house he knew of in the north west area in DC. She saved them and thanked Leon before hanging up.

“Well?” Jake waited for her to say anything useful regarding the conversation she just had.

She rolled her eyes at his annoyed tone ignoring him, “Leon send me the coordinates of the rendezvous, we can expect to meet him there in 15-20 minutes”.

Jake stepped on the gas with a pissed smile, “this better be worth it” Sherry looked at him surprised, not quite getting why he was suddenly pissed.

They arrived at a 4-store apartment building, Jake parked the car with a sad smile knowing it was most likely to get stolen or torn apart before he could get his hands back on that beauty. Sherry patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek, trying to make him feel better.

They walked in, seeing as the front door was open, “Leon should be on the third-floor apartment 32” she said looking at her phone. They walked up hand in hand only breaking apart once Jake knocked on the apartment’s door.

A very tired and not sober enough Leon appeared behind the door. He instantly brought his arms around Sherry, bringing her into a back breaking embrace. “Fuck I missed you Sherry” Leon, sounded even more tired now than he had over the phone.

“Is everything alright?” Sherry asked, fearing for her friend’s health.

Jake pulled her away from Leon and back into his arms, “he’s just drunk, come on lets go inside and shut the door so we can speak more comfortably” Sherry nodded and moved out of his grasp, feeling overly conscious of the warmth creeping up his face.

Leon didn’t seem to notice or didn’t think it was his place to say anything, he simply took his place back into a worn-out couch and picked up his phone. He texted someone and put his phone back down wanting Sherry to explain what was going on.

“What the..!” Leon’s voice angry as he notice the cuffs keeping Sherry and the Wesker kid together. He got up and looked for something on his backpack, he came back with a clip and asked them to show their hands to him so he could open cuffs for them.

After they were freed and sat now in an uncomfortable silence, added to a mean stare contest going on between Jake and Leon and sometimes interrupted by Sherry’s as she tried scolding them with her own stares.

Their contest was interrupted by the loud sound of a text message that broke their concentration and had Sherry jump in her seat.

“It’s Hunnigan, she said she has yet to confirm this man’s involvement in any act of terrorism but that Bethesda pd is already emitting an alert on two fugitives, one being a government agent” Leon read the message, grunting at the idea of Sherry being a fugitive and having to avoid any contact with law enforcement agencies to aid them.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” Leon asked, rather aggressively to Jake, something Sherry wanted to know as well but afraid of what his answer might be.

Jake looked at her making him hesitate for a moment about telling them the truth, trying to mask it with a bad joke like he was used to. But he decided against it once he saw the sad look in her eyes.

“I don’t know if its related to this Laang guy” Jake spoke, “but two months ago I was hired by an anonymous group, to steal a bomb” he began explaining, “my group and I scouted the place, learned out positions and finally carried out the heist”

“It took us a month to get everything ready and analyze any back up plans in case one of us failed to meet their end of the plan or if anything happened in general that stepped outside the plan we’d mapped” he asked Leon for a piece of paper and a pen, drawing and writing what the plan had been, the people involved and the thing they’d been hired to steal.

“Jake” Sherry gasped horrified, it was no light threat, if that managed to get set off it could wipe out the entire city with no problem, leaving no one, nothing behind.

He couldn’t face her, the way she’d called his name made his chest ache so much, he kept his focus on Leon and continued to explain what he was hired for now in the USA.

Leon threw his fist down on the table, “Fuck” he screamed, “are you fuckers crazy!” he grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a wall.

Jake didn’t fight back, knowing it would only hurt Sherry even more.

“Stop! Leon let him go” she screamed, tears strolling down her eyes, “you fucking moron, you idiot” she was hitting Jake’s chest now that Leon had backed away.

Jake wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, “sorry super girl, guess I’m really no good for you” he whispered against her lips. She stood on her toes and close their gap kissing him once again, startling poor old Leon S. Kennedy who got up from his chair so fast it fell, just like his jaw seeing as it was Sherry that continued kissing him.

Once he felt their exchange had been going on for too long he grabbed Sherry and pulled her out of the Wesker kid’s embrace, “stay away from her” he warned Jake, who smirked and defied him by taking Sherry’s hand.

“She can do whatever she wants, super girl here is old enough to know what she wants” he talked big, even though he was terrified and knew all too well he wasn’t good enough for her and would have to eventually leave her again.

“Oh, please guys, Leon, Jake” she gave them a sad look, “come on I need your help, we need each other tonight it we plan on cleaning our names and stopping this attack, before it kills us too”

Both men rolled their eyes at the annoying thought of having to work side by side just because they both cared for the blonde girl who didn’t stop looking at them like her heart was going to break if they didn’t make peace and learned to work with each other.

“So, what’s our plan?” She asked Leon.

He paced around the room thinking, grunting and mumbling to himself, “Jake tell us about your boss, who he is, what his plan is, what he intends to do after blowing up the city”

“I don’t… I mean, I’ve never seen ‘The guy’” Jake felt so stupid, it was a part of his job knowing who he was working for, their ‘mission’ as ones like to call their mad ideas, who his enemies were, he had to look out for him cause no one else would and if he chose poorly any job or had a bad judgement of who he was working for, he could end up dead.

Before Leon could snap at Jake again, Sherry ran to his side, “Le-leon it’s fine, we just need to calm down and help Jake think a little, help him think of things he might have over looked” her soothing voice seemed to calm both man down. Leon grunted as he went through his things looking for his laptop.

“Okay, this is what we have on who we think is your employer” he pulled up the same information Hunnigan had already sent Sherry, plus a few other things the agent had managed to find while digging around.

“Oskar Laang” Jake said trying to see if he remembered hearing that name, “I’m not sure that’s his name, but I remember seeing a guy like that on Belgrade”

“Belgrade?” Sherry asked, “is that where you were ?” he never disclosed the things he did nor the places he was at in their letters, wanting to keep her away from any danger regarding his work as a mercenary.

“Yeah, I was at a bar with a bunch of other mercenaries when this guy showed up offering a million dollars to the first five that joined him and successfully managed to steal that thing” he recalled, the guy looked skinnier than in the old photos Leon had on the screen. He had a bald spot now, but that crazy look in his eyes and the glasses he wore were the same.

Sherry was afraid now more than ever regarding the Jake plan. Leon obviously didn’t like him and now that he’d confessed to an agent of the government of being part of a group that had plans on bombing not any city, but the one the president was in, didn’t seem to hold any light at the end of the road for them. She had to think on how to save thousands of people while thinking on how to keep Jake from being taken or ultimately being on the run and never seeing him ever again.

Jake seemed to notice her state, the way she was looking at him, he approached her taking her hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “it’ll all be okay super girl, we’ll get through this and I promise to never leave you again” she hugged him, only stepping back when Leon cleared his throat not really wanting to see their sappy, romantic scenes develop any further.

“Should we be looking for help with your boyfriend? I know he deals with other sort of threats but…” Leon stopped her, his glare made her shiver in fear. He’d never looked at her that way, is him why Leon looks this way? She wondered.

“We are not…just leave him out of this…and don’t mention him again” he sounded hurt and looked a lot more drunk than he’d seemed before, seeing as he stumbled over to the couch to grab a bottle of vodka that was already half way down.

Jake laughed, “this over here is the great hero that’s supposed to be helping us?!” Sherry looked at him angry, Leon was someone important for her and seeing him like this make her wonder if she’d even cared enough to notice this behavior, or since when had he been like this.

‘I’ll have to check with Claire’, she thought looking at her friend working on his laptop.

“Leon” she called hesitantly, “I know you must be busy, but I- we really need your help”

It was Leon’s turn to laugh, “yeah, it’s always something or someone I need to help”

“Why can’t I have a decent night of sleep once, huh? I was supposed to be on vacation” he finished typing and turned the computer around so Sherry and Jake could take a look at it.

“What are these?” Jake asked, it was a map of the city but it had some colors and stars marked in different spots.

“This here” Leon pointed, “are the most vulnerable spots, places underground and over the city your ‘group’” he said with disgust, “might have your precious bomb stashed away”

“And these” he pointed to the colored spots, “are the locations where, if a bomb were to be detonated at due to the heat concentrations, be it an energy plant or an underground place for I don’t know heavy concentrations of heat, it could cause a lot more than just blowing up one city”

“The damage could be potentially doubled or tripled, taking millions of innocent lives and destroying all nearby populated cities or villages, surrounding the area” his voice was grim, they were looking at a catastrophe on their hands that needed to be stopped.

“We need to get going ASAP” he said taking out his phone, ready to dial the president.

“Wait” Jake stopped him, “you can’t, if the news of what is going on are leaked then the city could rise in panic and we wouldn’t get there in time to stop this and we would still die”

“Wow, how encouraging” Leon snickered, “pretty boy doesn’t think we can make it?” he teased Jake, “sorry but it’s my job to protect the president and this nation, I have to let him know”

Sherry took Leon’s hand, “wait, let’s just wait”

“We should talk to agent Hunnigan and see what resources she could provide us with” she talked with newly found determination, there was a fire in her eyes that seemed to help Leon awaken from his slumber and drunken self.

“We can investigate and try to stop this before anyone knows what was about to go down, we could save them the trouble of it all” Sherry said, “no one would even have to know what went down tonight”

“Jake helping us could also mean he is no threat to the United States and he…maybe he could stay” she said exchanging looks with both men.

Jake sighed, “anything you need from me” his hand resting on her shoulder, “just don’t put all your hopes in me becoming one of you, ‘good guys’” she let out a laugh, shaky as she feared Jake would end up doing something stupid.

“Okay, but if any of the locations prove to be dead ends, I will make the call to let the president know of what’s going to happen” Leon put his phone away.

“We might need some extra help though” Sherry said, looking at how low in ammo and people they were.

“Ingrid is sending some back up and things we might need, meaning guns and armor” Leon checked and e-mail he’d received just a couple of minutes ago, as they bickered on what their plan was going to be.

“She’ll keep quiet about this as long as I need her to, she’ll also be checking in on us and aiding in any way she can” his speech was stopped with a knock on the door.

He motioned for Jake to prepare himself and cover Sherry in case they were attacked, Leon opened the door a little to check who was on the other side and sighed in relief seeing his friend.

“Helena, you got here pretty fast” he helped her inside, “did you miss me that much” Leon teased her.

The woman laughed as she rolled her eyes at him, “always making jokes in bad situations I see” she commented making Leon laugh.

“Helena Harper, DSO agent, we’ve met before” she shook their hands with a smile.

Sherry smiled, she seemed more than capable last time they’d met and her being friends with Leon let her feel at ease.

The woman let down a duffle bag and opened it for Jake and Sherry to ran-sack, “Take what you need, I have another in the car for us”

Jake eyed the bag, digging right in. he took a .45 c. gun, a shotgun and a combat knife. He weighted his weapons and tested his movements and how fast he could charge/load them.

Sherry took a silver .9mm cz. Gun, a colt and a couple of flash grenades, that could always come in handy. They armed themselves and readied themselves for the coming battle. They both strapped on a bullet proof vest, telling Helena when they were ready to go.

Helena closed the bag and motioned for them to leave, “Leon can brief me on the way” She gave Jake a key, his eyes sparkled as he eyed it.

“Don’t destroy it” Helena warned him in a warm yet threatening tone, “Leon come on let’s get going”

They each took a set of locations to scout, Leon and Helena taking the farther ones seeing as they weren’t fugitives of the law, as he liked reminding Jake just to piss him off.

“We’ll meet at this location” Leon pointed on the map, “in three hours, we better be communicating at all times in case one of us happens to run into these bastard’s location”.

“Yes sir” Jake said in a mocking tone, that earning him an annoyed glare from both Leon and Sherry.

“We’ll be okay Leon” Sherry reassured him, she’d already proven herself to be strong and equipped with the intelligence to get out of death situations.

“Then I guess we’ll see each other in three hours” Leon took a second “don’t get her killed” he spoke to Jake, who smirked.

“Wouldn’t dream off, I’d have to die first” he answered with a serious look, no sign of a joke or insult there for Leon to reprimand him for.

Leon walked to the car where Helena awaited, he looked back at Sherry interacting with Jake and then leaving in their motorcycle, only then did he turn the engine of his car on.

“No” Helena stopped him, opening his door, “I’m driving seeing as I’m the sober one” she wasn’t trying to be harsh on him, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let them drive into an early grave.

“I’m still one hell of a shot” he said with a cocky smile. Helena laughed and helped him out of the driver’s seat, “then prove it to me and watch out for any suspicious activity”.

-


	2. Saving the world...yet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first this was going to be a two part thing, but then i decided it could be longer and I could add Chris into all of this and well, I love drama and Resident Evil, so why not <3  
> in this chapter the team splits up in search of the bomb, so they can prove there is an actual attack happening on US soil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is pure fiction  
> I don't own these characters, just love them way too much <3<3

Sherry and Jake’s mission

~

“Sweet” Jake admired their ride, a beautiful Yamaha model YZF-R6 in black. It had incorporated a small screen already showing them a map of the locations they had to scout. Sherry laughed at his cute side, looking so enamored by the motorcycle.

“Come Jake, stop making out with our ride and let’s go” She joked.

Jake looked at her, a smug smirk on his face, “jealous much, would you like me to kiss you super girl?” she gasped, turning red.

He got on and waited for her to accommodate behind him, “hold on tight” Jake warned her before turning the engine on and speeding down the street.

She circled her arms around his torso, holding on to him as closely as she could.

They arrived at their first location in 10 minutes. The place looked vacant, it was a big construction site, not much there to see, but they looked around any way.

“Here” Sherry called when she noticed a trap door down the constructions 7-8 meters deep hole. (aprox. 25 feet = 8 meters)

They went down, only to find pipes and some machines connected to electricity lines.

“First star. ALL CLEAR” Sherry texted Leon. They had yet to arrive to their first location so he encouraged Sherry to hurry to their second ‘star’ in their map, the sooner they checked them all, the safer the city would be.

“We have to move” Sherry put her phone away and hurried up the stairs and out of the construction site.

They had no problem arriving to their secondary location and instantly noticed something weird going on.

The place was supposed to be a factory, a plant for a pharmaceutics company, it had lights on and heavily armed security.

“We are going to have to sneak in” Jake whispered, he’d turned off the engine and parked away from the compound, having passed by the moment he noticed activity at the location and going around another street. “We don’t have enough ammo and we’re not sure they are working with Oskar”.

Sherry nodded, with their guns in hand the pair ran down the street and snuck past the south entrance. The spot was guarded by a couple of men, both armed with assault rifles and bullet proof vests, they were bickering about a game or something, too invested in their conversation to notice Sherry and Jake sneaking past them.

Jake indicated a path for her to follow, going around the parking lot on his own to try and see if there was a door open they could use to get inside the factory. He had to knock down a guard that stood alone next to the door, but the ‘coast was clear’.

Sherry slipped inside first as Jake watched out in case they were noticed. She lead the way up the stairs entering the machinery-engine room.

The place was hot and steamy from the working machines, which seemed odd to them as the factory was supposed to be closed. They heard voices on the top floor and a painful groan that had them both raising their guns and turning to see where the sound had come from.

“Move” Jake whispered showing her a dark room for them to go hide in.

They stayed hidden looking out for movement from the second floor. There was a room with faded windows, that held an obvious blood splatter-pattern.

“Want to go check it out?” Jake shivered in excitement seeing Sherry’s determination in her eyes.

She moved quickly and frighteningly quiet, keeping herself hidden in the shadows, and away from the lights in the facilities. Once she reached the stairs she looked back at Jake, motioning for him to follow.

Jake followed the path Sherry had taken as quietly as she had been, “ready when you are” he whispered holding his gun, pointing up the stairs, ready for anything.

Sherry nodded, “let’s go”.

They stepped on metal steps carefully, minding every little aspect so as not to make any more noise than what they could not avoid.

The small room was quiet now, Jake’s hand reached for the doorknob opening the door slowly.

Sherry walked in, gun ready and checking for any movements.

“Clear” she said once she reached the other side of the room.

“What the hell happened here?” Jake looked around, there was no corpse, though there was a lot of blood splattered on the walls and floor.

Sherry shook her head, she hadn’t had a clear view on what had happened other that the sudden splash of blood on the window.

“There are footsteps here, Jake” she pointed to their feet with the flashlight. Those were definitely not human, next to it a trail, like something was dragged out of the room, “probably the owner of all this blood” Jake said almost jokingly earning a disappointed glare from Sherry.

“Come on super girl, we need to move”.

“What the hell is going on here?” Sherry asked herself.

-

Leon and Helena’s mission

~

Once they drove away from the apartment building, Helena looked at the mess at his side. Leon was still conscious and sober enough to be of help, she knew cause she’d had seen him in worst states than what he currently looked like. Her concern was still there though and it pained her to see him like this.

“Everything alright, Agent Kennedy?” she asked, not wanting to directly impose for him to tell her what was going on in that head of his. Helena had known him only for the past 3 years, though it had been enough for her to come to care for him and become close enough to learn about his insecurities and the shadows that haunted him.

“That Redfield bastard” he spat out, Leon sounded angry, but last she knew the two men had been dating for a long time now and from the few interactions she’d caught sight of, both men were so deep in love with one another she couldn’t possibly understand why Leon would be so angry at the man, unless he’d done something he shouldn’t have.

Helena looked at the road ahead, biting her lip, he curiosity eating her from the inside as she died to ask Leon what the hell could have happened between the two.

“He …” Leon muttered angrily something she didn’t understand.

“What? Repeat that again Leon I couldn’t understand” Helena’s brows burrowed, she might have heard wrong, right?.

“He dared propose to me!” Leon looked away, his arms crossed in front of him as he slid down in his seat. A defense mechanism, she thought, but what was so wrong about that? Didn’t they love each other? She thought they did though, being all adorable trying so hard not to make it too obvious.

“And…?” she dared ask.

Leon jumped in his seat, eyes wide open looking offended by her question, “are you for real!?” he gasped, “Helena, look at me!”.

She did, she had been looking at him, just, Helena didn’t understand what he meant by that.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand” she sighed, “Leon, if you’re such a mess and don’t think you’re ever going to find anyone who’ll love you cause of your flaws”, she pointed at him with her hands.

“But you’ve already found love and a man who seems to think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened in this world, why not accept it? what could possibly go wrong?” she fought his mean stare with one of her own.

Leon looked at her with wide eyes, speechless, “He…could get tired of me? of all my bullshit, this here for example” he seemed ready to cry as he pouted in his seat.

Helena smiled at him, like you would a child, “or maybe he could love you, as he clearly already does” she patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t you think that after everything you’ve been through you deserve this ‘happiness’, what do you know? maybe you could both retire and move to a quiet place to live the rest of your days together”

“We’re not that old yet woman” he gasped, though the idea of retiring with Chris had been a constant thought on his troubled mind after every mission, they weren’t young anymore either, that they thought they couldn’t die on a mission.

“That’s what you chose to… Leon!” she gave up, her attention going back to the map that showed their closing up on their first star.

“Ugh, just be ready and after we’re done we’ll continue with this” she groaned, “you’re not breaking that man’s heart just yet”.

Helena parked the car outside a distillery factory. The star showed them it was just up a head, inside the factory, “there’s a chance it’s not here, we’ll check anyway”, Helena took the lead.

There was only one guard on duty and the man was cheerfully enjoying his cup of coffee and the radio interview of an old baseball match.

They snuck down and around the guards’ cabin, running through the open field towards the factory, hidden from sight due to the poor lighting on the place.

All the doors were locked, so it was time to improvise.

Leon hurried to the guard’s station, knocking on the window, startling the man who spilled his coffee on himself.

“Sir we need to get inside this building, is a matter of national security” he stamped his badge against the glass, showing his urgency.

The guard nodded, but said he needed to check on his boss first, making Leon lose his patience, “get out” he shouted, his gun pointing at the guard’s head.

“We have no time to waste” Leon took his cuffs and placed them on the guard’s hands, leaving him tied to the chair.

Helena reprimanded Leon’s reckless actions, taking the keys to the factory from him and walking ahead.

The place as they had anticipated was clear.

Helena apologized to the guard for Leon’s treatment and for having to leave him there.

They hurried to the car and drove off to their next location, listening to the guards screams for help on the background.

“Leon, you need to compose yourself!” she threw a protein bar his way, “eat something and sober up”

“Cause if this threat is real…fuck, why aren’t we alerting everyone about this? This isn’t our job, Leon” the magnitude of the situation had yet to be assimilated by her, but she was having second thoughts on this whole, wait it out, before telling the proper authorities.

They were arguing when Leon’s phone rang, “Agent Kennedy, it seems that Agent Birkin and Wesker stumbled into the right location”

“I just all lost communication with Agent Birkin after they reached the pharmaceutics factory for TechMo, just 20 minutes away from your current position”.

“Hunnigan, what happened?” Leon freaked out.

“Relax Leon, they can handle anything, remember Sherry is also a DSO agent” Helena made a turn at the next intersection heading east.

She drove as fast as she could, trying her best to ignore Leon’s fatherly concern of Sherry’s situation.

\- 

Leon wasted no time running into the building the moment they arrived at the site. They noticed a group of heavily armed soldiers, “we’re in the right place that’s for sure”.

Helena walked in the facilities first, they moved through the first floor with no trouble, no signs of any guards, nothing weird or out of place.

“Let’s move on to the second floor” Leon pointed to the set of stairs and the bloody window, “Hunnigan? Leon, here, could you get us the plans of the building?”

“I’ve sent it to you both already” Ingrid typed fast, downloading the information sending it to their mobiles immediately, including Sherry’s last location.

“Also, I was able to communicate with Agent Birkin for a couple of seconds before the connection was lost, there seems to be some sort of Bio-weapon guarding the place”.

“What?!” Leon looked over to Helena, sighing in frustration, “let’s hurry, we need to get Sherry and stop these bastards from blowing up the entire city”.

“I sure hope this isn’t from them” Helena pointed down to the trail of blood, they followed it into the next room, where a puddle of blood formed out of a locker. Leon approached it with caution, praying it wasn’t Sherry’s corpse.

There was a corpse inside, a man, his clothes were torn and his chest was bloodied from what seemed to be claws marks on his chest, this creature had sliced him open.

“Hunnigan, have you got eyes inside?” Leon asked through their coms.

Helena was looking around for any clues as to what this creature might be.

“Sorry, Leon, I will need you guys to follow the hall to your right, into the control room, see if you can reboot the system, I’ve got nothing from here”.

Leon wasted no time running down the hall only to find the door jammed, from the looks of it, the creature had run into it, making it impossible to open it.

“We need another route to go in, this way is useless” Hunnigan’s program mapped a new route and sent the new instructions for Leon to follow as she tried to get a hold of any radio or cell signal from Jake or Sherry.

“Well, apparently we’re going to have to go down and circle around the factory, so we can come back up on the other side”

“There seems to be another access to the control room” Leon memorized the way, putting his device back in his pocket, he lifted his gun and moved quickly through the halls, towards the factory’s elevator.

Apparently the intruders didn’t want anyone walking in on them, so they’d cut off the power from the elevator, thankfully it was only a floor down so all they had to do, was find a way to get down there, into the hatch and open the doors, easy.

Helena noticed a firehose on the wall, giving it to Leon as she strapped it around her torso, for security. She went in first, while Leon held onto the firehose looking for a place to tie it to, so he could too go down.

Helena landed safely on top of the elevator, giving Leon a thumbs up from her location. There didn’t seem to be anything weird down there, so she opened the hatch and jumped down, waiting for Leon.

He didn’t take long, tying the hose to a metal rail and around a file cabinet for counterweight, hoping that would be enough.

Leon joined Helena and together they opened the metal doors, cursing at the loud noise it made, it was old and probably could use a nice coat of oil to work better, but one thing was clear, whomever was down there were already alerted of their presence.

“Stay alert, I’ll take the left you take the right, we can meet in the center room after sweeping the floor.

“Okay” Helena nodded, “good luck, Leon”.

Helena was the first one to be attacked, apparently there were more men down there and either Jake and Sherry had been especially lucky to not run into them, or they’d been captured, no use thinking about the worse case scenario where they were both dead.

She spotted three men ahead, down the hall, two inside on the room next to hers and probably more down the road. She went in as quietly as possible, taking out the first one without any men noticing, his neck twisting, blocking the air track, a moment later he was dead on the ground. The other man in the room took notice of his missing partner and radio-ed the others, “check if the prisoners escaped, I lost Ivo”.

“Copy that”.

Helena ducked under a table, hiding in the shadows, the man turned on his flashlight, leaving the room to check the hallway. She crawled all the way to the other side of the room waiting for the men in the hall to move from their position so she could move on to the next room.

She waited for a couple of minutes, though no man made a move, they’d asked over the radio on their prisoners’ status and continued on with their chatter.

Helena knew she had to move quickly so she looked around for something to use as a distraction. There were several boxes filled with bottles and chemicals, the company must have just gotten their new inventory package or this was from the mysterious assailants. Either way, this could work, she took a couple of components into mixing tubes, acidic powder, placing it separately into her pocket inside a piece of paper and moved away, after placing the powder with the liquid.

It took no more than 5 seconds for the vial to explode, bringing the men into the room, for her to shoot.

She quickly ran into the hallway and down onto the next room. She could hear voices though, none from the two they were looking for.

Helena prepared another tube, powder in hand, ready to drop in at the sight of the enemy, though she was not prepared for what came through the door.

It was a mutation, a B.O.W no doubt about that. Big and scary, its body completely ripped with muscle, which was covered in angry red skin, probably tearing as it moved from exertion. On one hand it had long scary and most definitely retractable claws and on the other a gatling gun. She didn’t have time to think, when those claws reached out to insert themselves into her flesh, her reflexes saving her, though she had lost one of the tubes, as it broke on impact.

Her flight instinct kicked in, knowing there was no way of taking down this thing on her own, she ran back to Leon’s side, crashing onto walls, not worrying about slowing down on curves, too worried about getting shot at by that monstrous abomination.

“Leon!” Helena shouted, pulling the trigger on a mercenary that was on her partner, “we need to move!” she grabbed his arm pulling him up and running, in time to dodge a shower of bullets targeting their prior position.

“What the hell is going on!” Leon looked back at the creature, taking a couple of shots, still not enough to take it down, but surely enough to piss it off.

The mutation rushed through the room, destroying everything in its’ path to get to its pray, roaring as it did so.

“We need to loose it” Leon said, checking for a way out.

Helena helped taking out the last tube on her that wasn’t broken and adding the powder in, she then proceeded to slide it down the hall, in the direction they came from. It wasn’t a deadly weapon but it would definitely hurt that thing even if just a bit.

They ran into one of the chambers down the hall, where they seemed to hold samples for testing.

They could hear the creature’s steps echoing in the quiet facilities, their hearts beating like crazy inside their chests, both recharging and ready to engage.

“Igor come back!” the creature stopped upon hearing his master calling, turning around and leaving.

They both let out a shaky breath, sighing in relief, “we got ourselves a bit of extra time, though we have to take that think down too” he said, looking around the room.

“A long with the bomb” Helena finished, already fishing out her phone as she called Hunnigan on their coms.

“Have you gotten the plans on deactivating this bomb?” she asked, looking through the intel they already had.

“It will not be easy agents” Ingrid hesitated for a second, “Leon, Helena, the only way to deactivate it is by exposing the radioactive material inside and depolarizing the container surrounding the battery, after dialing the code”.

“The level of radiation…guys I’m sorry, if you can please hold until I get the president up to date and send a team to take care of it”.

Both Leon and Helena knew the risks their job had, they shook their heads, “if they don’t make it in time, I’ll do it” Leon said, his hand squeezing Helena’s, “just be sure to send me everything I need to know and preferably a way to minimize the exposure”.

“We are inside a research, pharmaceutics facilities there might be something here for me to use”.

“Okay, Leon” Ingrid started working on her end.

“Leon” Helena’s eyes said it all, he could tell she was already preparing herself to lose him too, like she had her sister and her entire family, “Call Chris”.

Leon shook his head, “all the more reason not to”.

He shook her hand reassuringly, “don’t worry after we are done here, I promise I’ll talk to him”.

-

Meanwhile downstairs, on the 2nd level, a few rooms east of their location, Sherry woke up next to Jake, tied up for the second time in the span of 24 hours.

Her arm was getting numb from the ropes tightly tying them together, her ankles were tied as well though nothing she couldn’t break free from, with her super strength.

“Jake, wake up” she shook him, the room they were in had a tall ceiling, it’s walls colored red from the light emanating from the bomb’s panel. They were alone in there, apparently left to die, the bomb was armed and the timer was set for 2 hours.

“Jake!” he groaned as he regained consciousness, his ears were ringing from the hit he’d taken from Igor.

“How is your wound super girl?” Jake knew she had an amazing healing power, but he was allowed to worry.

She looked down in the darkness, her eyesight enhanced by the T-virus, allowed her to see the remains of her shirt, shredded were Igor’s claws had stabbed her.

“I’m okay, not bleeding anymore”, he sighed in relief, now he could focus on getting her out of here and to safety.

In his mind there was nothing he could do about the bomb and it wasn’t like he cared about the people in this city, only Sherry. If he could save her his conscience would let him sleep all right.

“We need to find a way to contact Hunnigan, maybe she can walk us through disarming this bomb” Sherry ignored Jake’s shocked face, instead choosing to rub her sore wrists.

“Come on” Jake couldn’t believe her, “why would you risk your life for a bunch of strangers who wouldn’t?”

Sherry groaned frustrated with him and the situation they were in, “you! Oh my god! Jake!” she felt exasperated, “it’s my job, I chose to protect people cause sometimes someone really needs saving and there isn’t anybody willing”

“You of all people should know that!” Sherry pushed him away when Jake tried to approach her.

“Don’t expect me to be like that then!” Jake wasn’t thinking, he was just tired of people always assuming who he was and that he’d just follow them simply cause they expected him to.

“I’m not a lost puppy, neither a helpless kid, I can very well take care of myself” his frustration and anger rose once he realized Sherry kept her composure, he knew he had hurt her, but his cold and hurt heart didn’t allow him to repent on his actions or words.

“Leave!” Sherry exploded, “if that’s what you want jake! Be a criminal, live on the edge, be free”

“That’s not!” he huffed, annoyed “Sherry you’re being ridiculous” Jake fought the urge to just knock her out and take her out of this room, as far away from the threat of imminent death as possible.

“I’m being ridiculous, you’re impossible!” they argued until the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Jake hurried to her side placing his hand over her mouth, bringing her down, to hide behind the control panel.

“In less than two hours we will be free from this earthy pain” a man’s voice, the same one Sherry remembered hearing before passing out.

Sherry stiffened in his arms, their eyes meeting for a brief second, Jake understood there was nothing he could do but help her, if he wanted to ensure she survived this night.

“They shall suffer for all they’ve done, all the pain they’ve caused” he was typing something on the computer, his speech was filled with anger and excitement, he really was ready to die for his cause, “tonight, I shall become one with my research, as will all of America!”.

Dr. Oskar proceeded to step into the empty tank, sitting in the middle of the room, next to the bomb, Sherry wasn’t sure now was really a nuclear one, by the way he spoke, she was sure now, this man was planning a Bio-terrorist attack on all of the east coast.

As soon as he stepped in, the mechanisms on the tank were activated, the cabin was shut and soon the tubes connected to it, began filling it with a red liquid. The good scientist attached some into him, the needles already in place and filling his body with the same scarlet substance.

A loud yowl filled the room, before everything went back to shadowed silence.

Sherry noticed she’d been holding her breath, letting it out in slow & shaky puffs of air.

“Sherry” Jake’s hand was still holding her arm protectively, “we need to see what the hell he’s injecting himself with!” she said, cutting him off.

She was too afraid of what he might say, “I’ll check the data in the computer, you see if there’s anything on the bomb indicating on how he’s planning on spreading this, is it spores? liquid?”

“And if this does indeed explode, killing us, how would the virus survive the heat from the explosion?” She was in too deep, thinking on all the different scenarios unaware of the look on Jake’s face.

“Okay, Sherry” Jake’s voice was calm now, he needed to show her he was trustworthy, so she would lower her guard again, he just needed it to be quickly so he could get them out of the country before this thing went off.

He walked over to the bomb, checking the panel for any clues as to what they could potentially do to get more time, if disarming weren’t an option.

“Can you call your hero?” Jake asked, he was getting tired of being trapped here, time was slipping by, “we might need him”.

Sherry ignored the diminishing way he kept speaking whenever he mentioned Leon, “I cannot” she avoided eye contact, concentrating on the information in front of her.

“They took my earpiece and mobile”.

Jake sighed, he walked over to where she was, “we should go retrieve it, so we can call him here”.

She knew he was right, though, she could also tell there were other intentions behind his actions, “we should, but Jake” Sherry took his hand in hers, “I’m not leaving this place without having disarmed this thing first”.

Jake nodded, his hand squeezed hers gently, “I know, super girl”.

-

“Helena, Are you okay?” Leon dusted off his clothes, they’d had quite the near-death encounter facing that thing and then running out of ammo as a group of mercenaries cut them off on their way to the control room.

She was panting, right behind him, “yeah, how about you?”

“I’m completely sober by now” he joked, “if that’s what you were interested in, cause other wise, I’m pretty sure I’ve got a couple of bruises on me and a mild headache”.

Helena rolled her eyes, typical Leon, joking in situations like this.

“Let’s just hurry, so we can find your Sherry and her angry boyfriend” he laughed loudly, earning a kick to his calf, “Leon! Don’t be so loud, we don’t need anymore mercenaries on our tail”

“They’ve probably already been alerted of our presence here” he reached for the doorknob, “ladies first”.

They’d finally made it, Helena reached for the generator’s lever, turning on power on the plant, setting the control panel to reboot itself.

“Now they really know where we are, so let’s hurry this up”.

“Hunnigan, the system is back on, now work your magic” Leon reached out for his partner on the other side of the comm.

“I’m in, some of the cameras in the facilities have been tampered with” she checked them on her screen, searching for the missing agent and the location of the bomb, “it appears someone doesn’t want to be seen, on the lower floor”.

“You will have to check all the spots I can’t see, chances are that’s were we’ll find Agent Birkin and the bomb”.

“Good luck, agents” Hunnigan sent them the live feed, plus the rest of the instructions on how to disarm the bomb.

“Hunnigan, wait!” Leon looked at Helena, “there’s something more” his partner nodded.

“There’s also the threat of a Bio-weapon” he sighed, “give the B.S.A.A a call”, with that he hung up.

Helena smiled, she was worried about him, but she was thankful he was at least thinking straight on this matter. This was now a bigger problem, they had to get themselves more ammo or switch up their guns, other wise they weren’t going to last down there.

“What do you have?” Leon asked, bringing out his weapons and accessories.

“I have a regular grenade, plus two flash ones, healing tablets, my hydra shotgun no ammo, same with the 9 mm. and my knife” she checked her bulletproof vest, fastening in place and arming back up.

“Well, I’ve got 3 fire grenades, and empty on all of my guns” he snickered, “we should’ve brought the entire bag with us”.

“Let’s go loot, those guys on the hallway” he suggested, walking out first to check for any enemies.

They each took a riffle and all of the cartridge they had on with bullets still on them. A good full 5 rounds each, some extra munition to Helena’s 9mm. and a couple grenades.

“Ready?” Leon asked, he weighted his new weapon in hand, looking through the riffle’s sight, smiling as a man appeared right into his line of sight, giving him, his first test shot.

“Run!” Helena shouted, heading for the back door, that lead to the stairs, “damn!” she cursed, it was locked, “Leon we need a key card”.

“One of them must have it” he put on the strap on the riffle, taking out his knife, giving Helena a smile as he did so, “we better save all the bullets we can, if we’re going to kill ‘Igor’ down there”.

He was confident on his stealth and fighting skills.

Leon walked in first, docking out of view, approaching the two men in the room, from behind, the first one the grabbed between his arms, choking him, taking his body down and out of sight. Then he took his knife, taking a quick slice to the man’s neck, his hand covering the man’s mouth, so he wouldn’t scream.

“Check them for the key” he said with a low tone, “I’ll see around the corner how many more are coming this way. Helena nodded as her hands worked quickly on finding that keycard.

“Got it!” Helena called, she ran past as fast as she could towards the locked door, key pass in hand. The small light turned green with a melodious ting and the door opened for them to hurry in and shut it, before anyone else got in.

-

Downstairs the labs were pristine, no sign of gun fire, nor any damage that might have been caused by a fight between ‘Igor’ and, “Sherry” Leon said, a hint of fear in his voice as he noticed the blood splatter on one of the walls, remains of Sherry’s shirt on the bloodied floor.

“She will be okay, Leon” Helena tried to reassure him, “you’ve told me about the experiments her dad did… her abilities”, he nodded, though he still felt that lump on his throat killing him, the pressure on his chest tightened as they followed the blood trail.

“U-argh” both their eyes opened in fear, as the beast roared right behind them.

Igor charged their way, the second it noticed their presence. He was definitely guarding that room on the east side, now all they needed to do was take him down, so they could end this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've liked this story so far <3  
> please leave kudos and comments so i know you do and i can read your thoughts on this  
> <3<3<3


	3. Till the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT satisfied with this at all, but i've been so stressed I needed to upload it or else i'd delete it.

“Charge!” Jake shouted, him and Leon were holding each one end of the set of chains, they both ran towards the B.O.W, ducking under the chains as they trapped the beast’s feet with it.

Helena and Sherry each downloaded entire clips, cleanly on its head. The mutation dropped dead at their feet shortly after roaring loud enough to disorient both men for a second, Leon earning a blow to his side, that definitely broke his already bruised ribs.

“Leon! Agent Kennedy can you hear me?” Hunnigan’s voice echoed in his head, the pain was excruciating, numbing his senses.

“Ye-ah” his voice was dry and rough on his throat, “I can”.

“The B.S.A.A has been notified, a team should be arriving to your location in less than 10” She was following their jeeps with the GPS data sent by Chris Redfield.

They were all tired, their bodies covered in bruises and blood, Igor gave them quite the fight before they were able to bring that thing down.

“Is everybody okay?” Helena asked looking over to were Leon was laying, he looked like shit. The back of his shirt had been torn by that monsters’ claws, three red gashes on his back still bleeding, which stopped him from moving any further.

“Leon!” Sherry ran to his side, she helped him back into a resting position on the floor, “don’t move, Jake see if you can find bandages or something to wrap him in”.

Helena took out her tablets giving Leon two, leaving one for her in case anything else happened. The bleeding stopped, but the skin was torn and angry red surrounding the wound, “bring me some alcohol as well” she shouted for Jake to listen.

They were able to clean Leon’s wounds after the man passed out from the pain and exhaustion. His body felt extremely heavy, his sore muscles begging him to stop and rest, but Leon knew they couldn’t, he looked over to Sherry trying to make out what the team was talking about when a figure showed up in his line of sight, making the world around him disappear.

“Leon! Oh god” big, strong arms, wrapped him in a warm embrace, he felt safe and content, “why didn’t you call me? what if you died?”, ‘is he crying?’ Leon thought, feeling something warm and wet dropping on his face.

Chris rocked Leon in his arms, pressing his lovers body against his in a desperate need to feel him, to see if he was still alive.

“Let him breathe” Piers joked, “come on captain, the guy is already bruised up, you don’t want him oxygen deprived out of love” Sherry couldn’t contain her laughter, even in her worried state.

The comment made Chris blush, the men under his command stood a couple of meters away, their sight focused on anything else but their captain’s private moment.

“Leon?” his concern could be felt, that’s right, felt, Leon’s heart throbbed in his chest, making him forget about the pain for a second there.

Leon groaned, his throat was hoarse, “Hey”, Chris snickered at his almost ‘suave’ moment, Leon’s voice did sound sexy though.

“Hey, that’s all I get?” he snickered, his thumb stroked Leon’s cheek tenderly, “can you move?” Chris asked, lifting the DSO agent in his arms carefully, when he shook his head.

“Okay, you two” he called for his men’s attention, “check if that thing is dead and see if you can get a sample to investigate at the lab”

“We need to know what we’re dealing with” he turned to Piers, “call Rebecca and let her know we’re sending her something, she has to make this a first priority”

“I’m taking Leon out of here, in the mean time, clear the premises and someone please send me a detailed explanation on how to defuse this bomb”.

“You are disarming it?” Jake asked, the look on his face said it all. He still disliked the B.S.A.A captain, plus he didn’t believe in the possibility on making it out of this alive if they tried getting inside that room. Oskar was attached to something that was most likely going to enhance him, the way that thing Igor was and well, while Sherry wasn’t looking he jammed the door making it kind of hard to access the lab.

“Don’t worry Chris, just ignore him” Sherry intervened, she didn’t need them fighting again, “we have no time to waste, I’ll help you”.

“The hell you will” Jake was getting tired of her suicidal, let’s save the world first then figure out how to survive mindset, “first tell me how to make it out alive, then we will help you”.

“We still have, 45 minutes or so” Sherry reminded them, “take Leon to safety and we’ll discuss a plan, to-ge-ther” Jake scoffed, but nodded in agreement.

As Chris was getting ready to get on the elevator a loud sound got their attention onto the east lab. For a second the lights ‘blinked’ as the ground shook beneath them, the sound of metal twisting and being thrown out of place had them all drawing their weapons out pointing in that direction.

“I wasn’t expecting this many guests tonight” a distorted, but clearly, voice of Oskar was heard, echoing through the rooms, “you will all witness the greatness of my creation”.

Chris put Leon down inside the elevator, seeing the now mutated doctor make it’s way out of the room, completely shattering the doorway with it’s enormous mass.

Leon turns to Piers, his hand reaching for the soldier to get his attention, “do you have any adrenaline on you?” the man looked at him with disbelief, he nodded and handed it, “it’s dangerous sir, please be careful, even if just for him”. He had known the man for a while now and knew that fighting him on this would only become a waste of their time and create another argument that in this scenario might get them all killed, though he seriously hope it wouldn’t get his captains’ boyfriend killed.

Leon groaned in pain, as he quickly stabbed himself in the leg, all feeling of pain and soreness seemed to multiply, but at the same time disappear. His mind was suddenly overwhelmed with a boost of adrenaline that was making it work double than what it already had.

“I’ll probably be asleep for a couple of days after this” he joked, “but no worries soldier, I’m not dying before I’m certain this threat has been handled”.

Piers could not feel any sort relief, seeing the man so eager to run into his early death, “Chris! Give me your gun”.

Chris’s brows were burrowed, he looked at Leon with a mix between anger and surprise, “What do you think you’re doing?” he put down his riffle so he could reach for his gun to give to Leon, reluctantly.

“I’m already here, plus you need me” he smirked taking the gun from Chris’s hand, their fingers grazing for a second.

“I love you, so please don’t die on me” Chris’s arm made its way around Leon’s waist bringing him closer, their bodies pressed against each other as Chris brought their lips together.

“Is this my lucky charm?” Leon asked reaching for a second kiss, “I could get used to this”, Chris rolled his eyes, pulling away.

“Get ready”.

Jake stood in front of Sherry blocking her from the rain of wreckage the mutated Oskar threw at them.

“Shoot!” Chris yelled, one of his men was crushed under the crashed door, “Wells! Cover me” he ran towards his man, he was knocked out but still breathing.

“Chris! Get down” Leon warned him in time to avoid getting hit by the monsters punch, the walls on the hallway resonated with the strength of it.

The ceiling above begun to crack, this facilities’ structures were becoming unstable, first it had been their fight against Igor and now the improved mutation of the mad scientist was proving to be a scarier one. It threatened to bury them beneath the factory.

“We need to move, now!” Chris’s men were heading towards the stairs standing on either side of the door, shooting at the B.O.W, while holding the door open for everyone to evacuate the premises.

“We can’t!” Leon yelled at Chris.

Sherry didn’t move either, “he’s right” her eyes set on Jake’s, “we need to disable this bomb”.

“Plus it’s too late now, we’re going to be in range even if we leave” her hand was extended for Jake to take.

He didn’t hesitate, his fingers closed over hers, intertwining them while his other hand made its way into her waist, “might as well copy your hero one way or another” Jake said with a smirk, before closing the space between them.

Sherry smiled into their kiss, her cheeks flaring red, she hid her face in the crook of Jake’s neck knowing too well they were being watched.

“Hey punk! Don’t test your luck” Leon gave him a typical dad-threatening-stare that made Chris and Sherry laugh.

They had no time to waste in their own little world as the mutation charged against Chris, pinning his body against the wall as it choked him.

“Bastard!” Leon shouted, he ran towards them, jumping on the opposite wall, he kicked hard, earning enough momentum to get higher and kick it on the head, following with three shots on it’s head and neck.

The good doctor roared in anger, he let go of Chris so he could push himself away from the wall and back Leon up against the other, the agent hitting his shoulder hard against the hard-cold surface.

“Leon!” the rest of their team was already shooting at the mutated head, taking it’s attention away form the B.S.A.A’s captain and Leon’s half dead body.

Out of the blue, though, from the hands on it, two bone shaped bars came out, blue lights coming out of it, static’s crispy sound suddenly enveloping the room.

The first one to feel it’s electric hit was Jake, who was tossed aside like a rag doll. Chris’s men weren’t so lucky, the bar on it’s left hand pierced right through the man’s side, impaling him as a shock of electricity fried his insides.

“No!” Piers shouted in anger.

The hot headed soldier, was fast on his feet before, but ever since the c-virus mutation adapted to his body he’d become faster and stronger. He jumped onto the monsters neck, his knife going in, straight into it’s neck, he took the chance to press his riffle against it’s skull unloading an entire clip into it.

The B.O.W grabbed a hold of his leg and waved him around in the air, hitting him against the ceiling and walls on the corridor.

The others took the chance to approach from behind as the creature stayed distracted with his new ‘toy’, Jake inserted his knife on the top of it’s spine, using his strength to try and slice him open, though apparently the creature’s skin was tougher than expected. Jake found himself in danger when the monster threw Piers’s body away and tried to latch his hands on Jake, though his broad back and thick muscles stopped his arms from reached behind for him.

Sherry ran to his side jumping to reach Jake’s hands, and the knife, using her strength to help Jake. The ‘boy’ took the opportunity to grab one of Sherry’s grenades, inserting it into the monster’s back.

“Watch out!” he yelled, pulling Sherry with him to the ground after jumping away form the mutation.

It screamed and howled as it’s wound bleed and fought to heal itself.

Now they were covered in blood and pieces of it’s insides, “gross, this is the part of the job I hate the most” Leon complained, chills running down his spine as he felt drops of whatever sliding down his back.

Leon was resting against the wall, Chris not letting him get up after the blow he’d taken. His concerned boyfriend making a fuss over his reckless behavior, made Leon smile, “Don’t” Chris said, “don’t you dare, Leon Scott Kennedy”

“I haven’t said a word, yet” he said with a smirk, making his angry boyfriend sigh, “I need you to stay safe and alive, so don’t go charging against this thing again”.

Leon nodded, he wasn’t planning on going after him anyway, the door to the lab where the bomb was, sat on the rubble next to him, leaving the “gateway” open for him to go in and defuse it.

“Hunnigan?” Leon whispered, not wanting anyone to notice him, “I’m about to go try my greatest achievement, but in case I fail, well…it was”

“Leon, focus on your job” Ingrid stopped him, from any sob-worthy farewell speech, “you’re damn well good at it and I’ll see you once this is over”.

Leon laughed, “well, let me buy you a beer then”.

-

The fight continued on the other side of the wall as Leon searched for the required tools and something to put on, to block the radiation.

Luckily for him there was a bag laying there with everything he needed, even a suit to shield himself from the radiation.

“I broke my mobile” Leon was set in place, his hands working to open the bomb’s panel, “Hunnigan, I’ll need your assistance”.

“I see over 10 different cables, some attached to the bomb from the panel, others from a tube, I’m guessing hosts the virus” Leon held his knife in position, waiting for Hunnigan’s instructions.

“Leon!” Helena walked in on him, more like thrown, the monster’s punch sent her flying into the air and into the room.

“Stay back!” he warned her, “I’ve already exposed the radioactive element, you need to tell the others to evacuate”.

Helena hesitated, wanting to rush to his side, to help him in a any way, she cursed his damned luck, “I will” Leon looked at her, thanking her, “Leon…” he shooed her away.

He was sweating like crazy inside the suit, desperate to rush out and aid the others that were still fighting that thing, his fingers shaking lightly as he reached for the next cable, the decisive cut, the last one.

“What the…!” Chris came barging in, his riffle found itself quickly being thrown harshly on the floor, “Leon, what are you doing? The bomb squad is already in site”, the DSO agent ignored the intruder in the room, too focused on the task at hand, literally in his hands.

“Done!” Leon screamed, leaving out a shaky breath, he was holding the virus in his hand.

Chris stood there petrified, his boyfriend was holding a deadly weapon in his hands, while in a black suit that was supposed to shield him from the radiation of the bomb standing behind him.

“Leon! How can you be so reckless?” Chris shouted, feeling angry at the same time he felt relieved they were alive.

He sighed in relief, Chris radioed his men to let them know the bomb had already been disarmed and for them to be ready to secure the virus the second they were out on the surface.

“Sir! You should hurry up, HQ has a missile ready to take down the B.O.W now that the bomb had been disarmed”

“Stop!” Chris contacted HQ, “stop the attack, anything goes wrong this place could become a biohazard due to other things in this place, plus the radioactive isotope on the bomb”.

“HQ here, you need to take care of the B.O.W!” they were ready to kill innocents in order to destroy the threat.

“I know!” Chris argued angry at their recklessness, “Leon and I will take the virus to safety, the rest of the team should work on getting the B.O.W to the surface, down here we’re running out of bullets”.

-

The now appointed team Alpha, composed by Jake, Piers, Sherry and another B.S.A.A soldier, ran like hell through the back stairs of the facilities, dodging the monster’s deadly blows.

“We need to hurry, at this rate this thing will bring the whole building down on us” jake shouted, looking back as the B.O.W smashed his way into the stairs secured door.

The B.S.A.A soldier threw a grenade that collapsed the area surrounding the first floor, blocking the creature’s advancements, making it pierce through the ceiling with it’s massive strength.

Once they split up once they reached the surface shooting at it from all sides, Piers managed to get his hands on a fire-launcher, burning the B.O.W’s flesh.

The team waiting in place begun firing away the second the creature appeared on their sight.

-

Chris helped Leon out of the suit while trying to keep the viruses container form slipping and breaking free. He was badly hurt, his sore legs stumbled to get him up the stairs, Chris was a steady presence on his side.

“Shit” Leon cursed, the stairs were blocked, “we need to go around”

“The elevator!” the way he and Helena came in.

Chris nodded, he picked up the speed, ignoring the corpses of mercenaries on their way there.

The hose was still attached to the top floor, but this time they’d have to climb up.

“I’ll go first, then I’ll pull you up” Chris rested Leon against the wall, “wait for me baby” he pecked his boyfriend’s lips, quickly jumping on the hose to climb up.

Once he reached the top, he told Leon to tied the hose around his torso, “pull me up” shouted, looking up at Chris.

Leon practically drooled at the sight of Chris’s big arms, his muscles, the way they moved as he pulled him up.

“Fuck me” the words escaped his lips, making them both blush.

“Watch it, agent the line is still open” Hunnigan spoke, making them look away from each other in embarrassment.

“Sorry” they answered in unison.

Chris untied the hose around him, helping him up and pressing his body against his, “let’s move”.

“Chris, I’m sorry” Leon said referring to their fight the night prior, though he was still too embarrassed of his own actions to say what he was sorry about.

Chris simply nodded, knowing his boyfriend’s’ insecurities and fears, “let’s get out of here first”.

They made it out alive and in one piece in time for the celebration, their soldiers had managed to bring down the B.O.W with little casualties.

His boyfriend was holding the recipient with the virus in his hand, the threat of the bomb had been dealt with and the entire east coast was safe, at least for tonight’s threat. Leon had managed to disarm it and take out the virus before the charge of electricity broke the recipient and freed it into the air.

“You’re going to be the death of me” Chris said, hiding a smile behind his worried frown.

“I love you too” Leon said with a weak smile.

Chris sighed, he couldn’t really be annoyed at him, Leon had managed to save the world yet again, merely seconds away from it being the end. He took the virus away from him and handed it to Piers, who secured it in a B.S.A.A approved vessel.

“We can blame it all on the adrenaline shot your buddy Piers gave me” he said with a smile, his body immediately collapsing on Chris’s arms that reached out in time to grab him, before he split his head open on the ground.

A couple of weeks later

Chris sat by Leon’s hospital bed, his boyfriend was stable and peacefully sleeping. He’d gotten away with it, barely. Two broken ribs, dislocated elbow, head trauma which was one of the reasons had been in a medically induced coma, plus bruises all over his body and a new set of scars in his back.

Apparently he’d been wrong, according to Piers, who seemed to have picked up his need to joke under stressful situations.

He had woken up on his 5th day his entire body aching, the pain was enough to make him pass out.

Chris was holding Leon’s hand, his boyfriend had been up for a couple of hours the night before, where he was checked by his doctors, not giving them any time to speak.

He was holding the ring in his pocket, hopeful that once Leon was up and conscious enough he’d get a do over from that night, though this time his lover would say yes, instead of running away.

-

Two days after the incident, Jake was getting ready to run. He was going to give Sherry the courtesy of saying goodbye and maybe taking her out for dinner, before doing so.

He was released from the B.SA.A’s custody thanks to Sherry’s lying about the investigation going on in her agency. He was given an apartment, a safety house, where he and Sherry crashed the past couple of nights, doing nothing other than giving each other longing stares and quick kisses.

Jake ordered food, since he wasn’t allowed to leave the premises, two double burgers with French fries and strawberry milkshakes, he was man enough to admit he liked that pink-girly flavor.

They talked all night, about anything but what to do next. It had been a pleasant evening, the most they’ve shared since they’ve known each other, if you didn’t count them being half naked in that Neo-umbrella site when they were kidnaped years ago.

Sherry was looking at Jake now, not sure if she was trying to reassure Jake or herself with the words she spoke, “we’ll help you, we can clear your name, come work for us, with me”.

“You can do so much good, Jake” he hesitated, Jake knew he had to break her heart, he wasn’t good, he’d proven that time after time.

“What could possibly go wrong” he joked.

Sherry sighed in relief, the girl running into his arms, hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this "one shot" <3<3  
> please leave your thoughts on the comment section <3  
> and kudos if you liked it :)))  
> if you're interested in seeing my art, go to my instagram @Lina.0_07

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3  
> please don't forget ot leave kudos and your thoughts on this story <3<3  
> if you liked it :))  
> and also go check my other works :D


End file.
